You Have Nothing to be Sorry For
by Lefty0321
Summary: When Liesl finds herself in a desperate struggle against her enemy, will her friend be there to help, or will he stab her in the back? Whatever happened to trust, anyway?


Keeping one hand grasped firmly around her neck, Ceaser lifted Liesl's discarded knife with the other.  
"What a pretty thing," He said, admiring the blade. "And I know just the place for it, too." He lifted the point of the knife to her chest. "How would you like to end this little tussle, hmm?"  
Liesl's eyes were wide, and she struggled against his crushing grip.  
"You don't know... The number of people... Who've tired to kill me..." She said through strangled breaths. Ceaser smirked.  
"Oh, I don't think it'll be too hard," He remarked pushing the tip of the knife harder against her skin, causing blood to appear.  
"How do you think... I've been alive... For longer than others..? I'm not...easy prey..." This only angered Ceaser, and he tightened his grip on her throat.  
"You little bitch," He snarled at her. "I'll cut open your chest right now, and crush your heart. Don't think you can beat me like you are. Your brother was at least _worth_ fighting." Liesl didn't respond, but gathered a mouthful of blood running from a cut on her forehead, and spat it at his face. His smirk vanishing, Ceaser lifted her up and slammed her, hard, into the rock he was pushing her against. Her weak struggling stopped, and her arms, once wrapped around his wrist in a vain attempt to release his grip, went slack.  
"Fucking bitch," He said, throwing her onto the ground. "Die on the dirt, where you belong." He gripped the knife and walked over to her limp form. Ceaser knelt down beside her. Liesl's breathing was fast and shallow, and the cut on her brow was still bleeding freely. Her eyes were barely open, darting around as if seeing an escape meant she would live. He again placed the knife over her, moving it to different parts of her body, as if picking his favorite. He grinned maliciously.  
"I'm going to kill you, you know. I'm going to make sure you regret ever messing with me." Staring up at him, Liesl muttered as loud as her aching throat would allow. "Try it," She said. She had a feeling she was going to die here. Angrily, without thinking, Ceaser plunged the knife down on her, right between two of her ribs. She gasped, and coughed heavily, blood staining her mouth and lips. Twisting the knife around in her chest, Ceaser made sure she suffered. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I hope you like it. This is the last feeling you'll ever have."  
Her eyes pleaded with him, but he continued, lifting up the blade and bringing it down again and again until she almost stopped moving. Barley breathing, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in pain, Ceaser stood up. He threw the weapon down on the ground beside her. As he walked off to lean against a branch to catch his breath, he hears a noise behind him.  
_No way she's up-_ But it wasn't Liesl. It was Markus. He had found his way to their fight.  
"Ceaser! What the hell!?" He yelled, staring in disbelief at the scene before him. Seeing Liesl's motionless body, he lunged for her. Ceaser flung out his arm to restrain him. "No, Markus! Let her die!" Markus' angered expression changed to a a questioning one. "But...I though... I thought she was with, us! I thought she was on our side!" He shrieked, fighting against Ceaser's restraining arm. Ceaser growled, and punched Markus right in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"She _is not_ our friend! That little bitch picked a fight with me and lost! She deserves to die." But just as Ceaser finished speaking, they heard Liesl stir. She coughed, hacking up lungfuls of blood. She was literally drowning to death.  
"M-Mark… M-Markus... P-please..." Markus frantically glanced up at Ceaser, the begging on his face clear. Ceaser picked up Markus by the arm and grasped him on the shoulders, steering him over to Liesl and pushing him down beside her. He pointed towards her. "Say goodbye, Markus. We're leaving. And make it fucking quick, too." And he walked away. Markus looked down and gingerly took Liesl's hand. A tear rolled down Markus' cheek, and she lifted her fingers to wipe it away. His face was smeared with her blood.  
"Lies, I… I-I'm so sorry…." He couldn't finish. She spoke with what little breath she had left. "Nein, M-Markus… Es-s tut m-mir leid…"  
He softly wiped the blood from her lips. "No, Liesl, you have nothing to be sorry for." She tried to stop the tears from rolling down her face. But they did. Lines of water rolled down her cheek making tracks in the blood covering her skin.  
"Liesl… You-" Markus was about to speak again when Ceaser snatched him up by the collar and dragged him away. "Leave her body for her brother to find. We're done here." Markus glanced back once more at Liesl before Ceaser's grip over powered him, and they left. Liesl was gone before her brother could even find her.


End file.
